


Listen to Me

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello love, how ya doing today? I’ve been reading your fics, and I absolutely love them! I was just wondering if you could do a Sweet!Gabriel fic. Maybe Dean offends the reader after a difficult and nasty hunt, (maybe they were together for a while before she leaves him for Gabriel, or something) and Gabriel defends her, then he shows her that Dean is wrong.??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Me

Warnings: Dean being a dick to the reader, a little angsty, fighting between Gabe and Dean, low self esteem, fluff, smut, oral

Fic:

“You’re so stupid,” Dean shouts at you, “You could’ve gotten us all killed. Look at Sam, he’s bleeding out. If your boyfriend doesn’t get here soon and fix this I’ll kill him.” Tears stream down your face.

You couldn’t really blame him for being upset with you. It was your fault that Sam was hurt. You were supposed to go through the east door of the warehouse, which you did, but once inside you had gotten lost in the maze of hallways. Sam and Dean had gone in from the north and west respectively and the three of you were supposed to meet in the middle of the warehouse to surround the demons you were hunting.

The fact that you got lost meant that you showed up later than the other two. By the time you had gotten there, the demons had over run Sam and Dean. Sam had been knocked out and Dean stood over him, trying to protect him. You ran into the room and fought as hard as you could.

By the end, the demons were dead, Sam had lost way too much blood and probably had a concussion, and both you and Dean had been beaten and battered. Blood covered your clothes. Some of it was yours, but the majority of it was a mix of Sam’s and demon blood.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper from where you sit at the end of the bed. Dean paces the motel room, only stopping to yell at you.

“Sorry?” he asks, “You almost get my brother killed and all you have to say is you’re sorry?”

You didn’t know what else to say. You were sorry, truly. It wasn’t like you wanted Sam to get hurt or had intended on getting lost. You already felt bad enough without Dean yelling at you. That was part of the reason you had left him.

You had dated Dean a while back, and you had loved him, but he wasn’t what you needed in a boyfriend. Your relationship had gone on longer than it probably should have, and you probably would’ve let it continue if it hadn’t been for Gabriel. The blonde haired, whiskey eyed angel had popped into your life one day and you instantly fell for him. He wasn’t only everything you wanted, but also everything you needed. Gabriel was your angel, both metaphorically and literally.

Gabe, please, where are you? you ask, begging him to get there soon. Dean continues pacing and mumbling words under his breath. The sound of wings announces Gabe’s arrival, but you don’t even turn to face him.

“Hey Sugar, sorry it took so long, I was just - what the Hell happened?” he asks as he realizes the state you’re in. He rushes to you and kneels down in front of you, taking your face between his hands; he lifts your gaze until you see his beautiful whiskey colored eyes. He brushes the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs, smearing blood and dirt across your face. “Is this your blood?” he asks urgently, “Where are you hurt?” You shake your head.

“Took you long enough,” you hear Dean grumble.

“I’m fine Gabe, help Sam first,” you say. He nods and does as you ask, walking to where Sam lays unconscious on the bed in order to examine his wounds.

“You’re lucky your boyfriend can fix your messes,” Dean says.

“Was that a threat?” Gabe asks in a warning tone. Gabe’s eyes glow as he heals Sam’s wounds.

“If Y/N wasn’t so stupid, this never would have happened,” Dean says.

“You had best stop talking Dean,” Gabe growls.

“No,” Dean responds, “If it weren’t for Y/N, my brother would still be ok.”

“Are you telling me you’ve never made a mistake?” Gabe asks, “Because I know that’s a lie.”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Dean answers, “What I am saying is that if Y/N had paid more attention to the floor plans instead of acting like an idiot, the hunt would’ve gone fine.”

“I swear to my father, if you say one more word…” Gabe begins.

“It’s not my fault your stupid girlfriend isn’t able to remember some simple floor plans,” Dean says. Gabe crosses the room in an instant. He pushes Dean against the wall, ready to throttle him.

“You have no right to say anything to anyone, let alone Y/N, you great big bag of dicks,” Gabe says, “Apologize.” Dean struggles, but it’s no use. Although Dean may be the larger man, Gabriel is clearly stronger. Dean sounds like he’s trying to say something, but the way Gabe holds him, it’s impossible for sound to escape Dean’s throat.

You rush to where Gabe stands and grab his arm, trying to pull it away from Dean. “Gabe, please, stop,” you beg. Dean looks like he’s struggling to breathe. Gabe ignores you, his eyes burning holes into Dean’s face. You take Gabe’s face between your hands and turn him to face you. His expression softens when his eyes fall on you. He takes his hand away from Dean before wrapping his arms around you. He doesn’t say a word, he just snaps his fingers and the world shifts. When you look around, you find yourself in a bedroom with a large bed against the wall. Everything is cream colored with golden accents.

Gabe leads you to the bed and guides you to sit down. “Where are you hurt?” he asks gently.

“It’s not too bad,” you respond, “Just a scratch or bruise here and there.” Gabe takes your hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. Warmth spreads through your body and you know he’s healing you.

“I’m sorry Sweetheart,” he says, running his thumbs across your cheeks. He snaps and you can feel the blood and dirt leave your skin and hair. The clothes you’re wearing changes to a pair of comfy pajamas. Gabriel wraps his arms around you and holds you close to him.

“Why are you sorry?” you ask with a sniffle.

“For the way Dean treated you,” he says, running his hands comfortingly through your hair and down your back.

“It’s not your fault,” you say, “It’s mine.”

“Don’t say that,” Gabe responds.

“But it’s true,” you say, “If I wasn’t so stupid, Sam wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Please tell me you know you’re not stupid,” Gabe says. Your gaze falls down to your lap. “Y/N, please, tell me you know everything Dean said was a lie,” he pulls you against his chest. Tears slip down your cheeks and fall onto Gabe’s shirt. He rocks you back and forth gently, trying to comfort you. “He’s wrong,” Gabe says, “You shouldn’t listen to what he says. How could you let him treat you like that?”

“Because he’s right,” you respond through your sobs.

“Y/N, stop,” he says, hooking his fingers under your chin and lifting your gaze, “Forget what Dean said and listen to me. You’re not stupid, no matter what anyone tells you.” He presses his lips against your forehead before lifting you up and moving you to the top of the bed. Gabe lays back against the pillows and pulls you to lie on his chest. Your hands fist in his shirt and he holds you comfortingly. “I’m older than Dean,” he says, “which obviously means that I know more than he does; and if there’s one thing I know for sure, it’s how smart you are. You’re smart, kind, clever, beautiful, patient and loving. Dean just can’t see that and he never could. That’s why you left him for me right?” He wiggles his eyebrow at the last statement.

You can’t help but giggle. “I love you Gabe,” you say.

“I love you too Sugar,” he responds. You wipe the tears from your cheeks before leaning in to press your lips against his. Gabe’s tongue swipes along your bottom lip, patiently waiting for your permission. You grant it to him, parting your lips. His tongue slips into your mouth and slowly maps it out. He tastes like caramel and chocolate, probably what he’d been eating before he came to get you. Your hands wrap in his blonde hair as you tilt your head to the side and deepen the kiss.

Gabe shifts, moving so that you lie beneath him. His lips attach to your neck and his hands slide down your sides. “You’re so perfect,” he mumbles against your skin. His fingers play with the hem of your shirt and your hands drag down his back.

“Dean is the dumb one,” he says, “He’s the one who gave you up. Now you’re mine, and I’d never let someone like you go that easily.” Gabe sucks the skin of your neck between his teeth, leaving his mark on you. He moves you to a sitting position and pulls your shirt over your head. You push his jacket from his shoulders before pulling his shirt over his head. Gabe’s arms wrap around you and his fingers find the clasp of your bra. He drags his fingers along your arms as he pulls the material from your body.

Gabe pushes you back against the bed. He leaves kisses down your neck and along your collarbone. He moves down to your breasts and sucks your nipple between his teeth. His hand moves up to knead your neglected breast. You arch your back up towards him, pressing your chest against him. Gabe rocks his hips down, grinding himself against you. “Gabriel,” you moan.

You reach down and undo his pants before slipping your hand into his boxers. You take his heavy cock in your hand, he hisses at your touch. He grows harder each time you pump your hand over him and you can feel yourself getting wet. Gabe looks down at you with lust blown eyes before he pulls your hand away from him.

He leaves kisses down your body until he reaches the waistband of your pants. His fingers hook into your pants and panties and tug the material down. You lift your hips to help him. Gabe kisses down one of your thighs before kissing up the other. His lips hover over your clit as he looks up at you through his lashes. “Gabe,” you groan as you lift your hips towards him. Gabe smiles at you as he grasps your ass and lifts you up even higher. He kisses your clit before slowly licking a broad stripe up your slit. You writhe and moan as he licks, sucks, and nibbles your skin. His tongue slips in and out of you teasingly. Your hips rock up and his grip on your ass cheeks tightens. He holds you firmly against him as his tongue thrusts into you, as far as he can reach. His nose nudges your clit, causing you to moan.

Gabe growls against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. The knot in your stomach nears the breaking point and your walls begin to tighten around his tongue. Gabe’s hips rock against the bed, seeking some friction for himself. His tongue swirls inside you, drawing you over the edge. Your walls tighten around his tongue and you cry out. He licks and sucks, taking everything you have to give him.

He lowers your hips back to the bed before he sits up above you. His chin glistens with your juices and a smirk crosses his lips. As your eyes rake over his body, you notice the large bulge in his pants. Your head falls back against the pillows as you groan loudly. Gabe’s smirk becomes a grin before he clicks his fingers. All of his remaining clothing instantly disappears and his hard cock springs free. You reach out for him and pull him down over you.

Gabe’s lips press against yours as he intertwines his fingers with yours. He moves your hands to lie on either side of your head and presses them down against the bed lightly. Using his forearms to support him, he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in, inch by inch. You sigh his name as he enters you, filling and stretching you. He gives you a moment to adjust before he begins thrusting gently. You wrap your legs around his waist, giving him a better angle to enter you at. With every thrust of his hips, he drags himself over your g-spot and you can already feel the knot in your stomach reforming.

One of Gabe’s hands disentangles from yours and moves to wrap in your hair. Gabe coaxes your tongue into his mouth and allows you to explore. Your free hand moves up to his shoulder and you drag your nails down his back. Gabe’s thrusts increase in pace and you can feel the power behind each thrust. It amazed you that a man as strong as Gabriel could be so gentle when he wanted to be. You lift your hips in time with his pace, but soon his hips falter and fall out of sync with your movements.

Gabe’s lips break from your own and he nestles his face in the crook of your neck. He kisses and nibbles at the skin, drawing moans and sighs from your lips. Your walls begin to flutter around him as his thrusts become erratic. “Gabe,” you moan as the knot in your stomach breaks once again. Pleasure washes over you in waves as his throbbing cock draws out your orgasm. He pushes himself deep inside you as he cums, spilling his seed.

“Y/N,” he groans. His lips find their way back to yours. “I love you,” he mumbles.

“Why are you so good to me?” you ask once you’ve both been able to catch your breath.

He looks down at you in disbelief. “How could you even ask something like that? You deserve to be treated like a goddess. Frankly, I don’t understand why you put up with me,” he says.

“Because I love you,” you say as you run your fingers through his hair and draw him down to kiss you once again.


End file.
